A Ruff and Puff Story
by MysticMagicLove
Summary: After defeating Him, the Powerpuff girls Z can finally sit back and relax. Until 3 certain boys join their school too!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z

Chapter 1

Momoko Akazutsumi (a.k.a Blossom) was very excited. Tomorrow would be the first day of school and since _him_ was defeated; all the villains turned into their regular states (Can you believe Fuzzy Lumpkins was actually a cat?) and forgot about their evil doing days. That is, all the villains except Mojo Jojo. Turns out, he was hit by more than one black Z ray and was unable to turn back into his regular self. Saddened by the loss of his friends, he stayed at his headquarters moping and sulking. Well, now the power puff girls were only called in for bank robberies and kidnappings. They would probably do well during their studies now.

"Momoko" her mom called. "Time for bed"

Momoko sighed. She still needed to pick out a shirt for tomorrow. After all, the boys noticed you the most on the first day. She finally decided on her new pink strawberry shirt. She put her outfit aside as she put on her pyjamas and crawled into bed thinking about the day ahead.

"Boys" Mojo called "Time to get up"

"Why?" asked Boomer "It's still early"

"I have enrolled you boys for school." Mojo replied "You will be good little boys so no one will suspect you and together we will take over the world."

"Yes Mojo" the Rowdyruff boys groaned.

Momoko woke to the soft beeping of her alarm clock. She bolted up realizing it was the first day of school. She quickly got into the shower and washed her hair using her special shampoo. She got out and she quickly dried herself with a towel and put her outfit on. She then brushed her hair and put the bow into her hair for her trademark ponytail. She carefully put on her makeup then took her backpack grabbing a piece of toast on her way out.

Momoko walked for a few minutes and then found her school. She went under the big oak tree her friends met at. There, she found Miyako reading a magazine with the latest fashion styles. "Hey" she said as Miyako (a.k.a Bubbles) looked up.

"Hi" Miyako said. "Where's Kauro?"

"Late as always" Momoko said "Seriously, you'd think she would have the decency to show up early on the first day of school."

Just on cue, Kauro (a.k.a Buttercup) skated over. Suddenly, girls squealed. "OMG" a lot of girls' squealed "Three new cute boys" At the prospect, the girls rolled their eyes. The bell then rang. It was time to go inside.

"Class," Mrs. Keane said "This year there is three students here that weren't here last year." Almost all the girls squealed. "Boys, come in and tell us about yourself."

Three boys walked out. "Hi" said the first boy "I am Brick Jojo and this is my brothers Boomer and Butch Jojo.

All the girls broke out in squeals and said:

"Are you single?"

"Will you go out with me?''

"No he'll go out with me wouldn't you."

All the girls that is, except for three girls in the back …

The Powerpuff girls stared at each other with shock. The three cute boys were the Rowdyruff boys?

"Maybe they've turned good and back to normal" Miyako suggested.

"They were made to defeat us remember?" Kauro said. "This is their normal."

"We can't just confront them." Momoko concluded "We'll keep a close eye on them instead."

**This is my first fanfic ever I may not update for awhile but I'll try to ASAP. I wanna know how I did so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z

Chapter 2

The Rowdyruff boys looked around. The boys were looking at them with admiration (and a bit of jealousy) and the girls were goggling over them. All they needed to do now was to act innocent and voila, their job was done. Brick then noticed three girls in the back whispering and frowning. In fact it was three extremely cute girls. Brick nudged his brothers then gestured towards the girls. His bro's started to frown.

"Ok boys" Mrs. Keene interrupted. "You can sit in front of Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. Girls raise your hand"

The three girls raised their hands. Brick, Boomer and Butch stared. Butch shook his head and sat behind Kaoru snapping the other two out of their trance who then went and sat in front of them as well. All the rest of the girls turned and glared at the ppgz in envy. The Rowdyruff boys smirked but was reminded that these three girls were suspicious of them. "Did they know? Nah they wouldn't know" Brick thought "Maybe they were just jealous of their popularity?" Brick was so lost in thought he never noticed Mrs. Keene start her lesson.

Boomer looked at the girl in front of him. He was pretty sure that she was Miyako. She was cute and Boomer wondered what made her so different that she was suspicious of him. Deciding to risk getting punishment from the teacher and betray his mama, he scribbled a note.

_Hey, how ya doing? _Quickly while the teacher wrote on the black board he threw it over landing on Miyako's paper.

Miyako stared at the note. She looked back at Boomer suspicious. She wanted to reply but a tiny part of her warned her to be careful. She was positive after all that Boomer was the Rowdyruff. But the girls only said to keep an eye out right? She could get a better read on his personality and see if he was changed or was better person if she was his friend. Signing and pretending to take notes she wrote:

_Great! hbu? bored?_

Boomer's heart fell when the girl went back to her notes but a few seconds later, he watched as a note was passed onto his desk. He couldn't help but smile as he read the note. He quickly scribbled a reply.

_Not anymore now that I'm talking to you_

Folding it up, he tossed it behind him.

Miyako blushed. She was getting another sense of caution. Thinking about the boy in front of her she wrote:

_I'm sorry to ruin your moment of not being bored but you know this lesson is very important. Mrs. Keene hinted part of this would be a very important question in the mid-term exam. You should be paying attention. _Bubbles passed the note back up.

Boomer read it and put down:

_I'm stupid. I probably could study for my entire life and fail that test. _Boomer then realized Miyako might be saying this to get him to stop talking to her so he added _But you probably need to learn this so I'll leave you alone if you want to learn this. _Pretending to stretch back, he placed it onto Miyako's desk.

Miyako read the note and her eyes softened. Did Boomer really think of himself like this? She didn't want anyone to think of themselves like that. For a moment she forgot he was even a Rowdyruff. Just a friend in need. Miyako was the youngest of the puffs so she assumed that Boomer was the youngest. She suspected he got pushed around by the other two a lot. She then read the last sentence of the note. That was so sweet of him! Awww! She wrote back:

_Don't worry I know this stuff already_ (that was a kinda lie but she would study the textbook later) _However, I think you could do well if you tried. You probably did bad the first few times and lost faith in yourself. If you believe you can do well then you probably would. Besides, I believe you can do it. Just because your bothers don't think you can doesn't mean you can let them push you around. I think that even though you're the youngest, you're better than the other two. _She gently folded the note and passed it to Boomer.

Boomer read the note. His heart melted. That was so sweet of her! :3 Her personality was even better than her cuteness! After these thoughts ran through his head, he blushed. His heart started beating faster. Then shaking his head he wrote back:

_Thanks. I really appreciate that. That was so sweet of you. But part of me won't stop feeling this way. I'll try to get at least a D. But I'm enjoying talking to you so I'll study the textbook later._

This time he turned back to give her the note. As she looked up he gave her a smile. She reached out to take it and her hand brushed against his. Miyako blushed causing Boomer to blush even harder. The rest of the period was spent on passing more notes.

Kaoru was glaring at the guy in front of her. Things were going so well and he had to show up and mess her perfect life up. Butch turned over only to find Kaoru glaring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing" Kaoru replied with scorn in her voice "Except for the fact you exist"

Butch disliked this girl right away. But Mama said… so he decided to give her one last chance. "Now Now" he said "There's no need to hate…"

"I hate you" Kaoru said with her hate reflecting in her eyes.

"That's it!" Butch thought "Nobody interrupts me especially to insult me and gets away with it" Their short conversation immediately evolved into a full blow glaring competition. (This btw lasted for the rest of the period)

Momoko was hardly paying attention to the lesson. She knew this and learned it ages ago. She was very smart and despite that she usually paid attention to lessons however, today's thoughts were focused on the boy in front of her. No one knew this but before she knew he was the enemy, she had a crush on him. Now, her heart was kinda hoping that he actually turned good however her brain knew it was almost impossible. Still she would make sure by keeping an eye on him. She also knew she couldn't be mean to him or that would cause him to suspect that she knew he was a Rowdyruff. That was bad because then he may start to suspect that she was a Powerpuff. That would be bad.

Brick was also lost in thought about the girl behind her. He thought she was rather cute. He kinda did wanna date someone while at school. She was perfect. She was eye appealing and didn't seem to fawn over him (though he wasn't too used to that). He just didn't like how she seemed suspicious of him. Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe he exaggerated that look.

Both thoughts were interrupted by the bell sounding for the next period.

**Well that was earlier (and longer) than I thought I'd be. Must be cuz its Easter holidays. Well I'd like to know how I did so please review even if it's to write a negative comment. Please don't expect my next chapter to be this soon as I do have a life other than writing fanfics. On another note thanks for reviewing and liking as it motivates me to keep going and not ditch this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z

Chapter 3

Brick walked up to Momoko. "Hi" He said cautiously.

Momoko wondered why Brick had a cautious tone of voice then she realised he saw the suspicious look she gave him last period. She realised she had to be extra cheerful around him and not avoid him or that would make him suspicious. "Hi" she replied. "What period do you have next?"

"Gym" He replied glancing at her schedule. "Hey! We have all the same classes together".

Momoko inwardly frowned. However, on the outside she said "Wow! Cool! That's great!"

"I know right!" Brick said "So where the heck is this gym?

"Just follow me" Momoko replied "In fact, just follow me for the rest of the day."

Brick smirked. Maybe he just imagined that look. After all she was acting really nice and seemed to be flirting with her.

**ooooo**

Kaoru smiled. Even it Butch was here to ruin it all for her, nothing could boost her spirits like a game of soccer. She loved how the adrenaline in the game pumped her up distracting her from the problems in her life. She was excited just thinking about it.

Kaoru quickly changed into her gym clothes and ran out. Only Butch was out -_-. She waited a few minutes and soon everyone was out and Coach started giving his customary beginning of year speech.

"Enough of this" he concluded "Let's play some soccer" he yelled as Kaoru and Butch cheered and ran to the soccer field.

The coach quickly arranged them into teams. (The girls were on one team and their counterparts the other). Then the game started. Kaoru and Butch were both playing midfield as they both ran for the ball.

By the fifteen minute mark, everyone had no energy left. Everyone except Kaoru, Butch and the two goalies. Butch and Kaoru were constantly scoring on each other. The score was tied 22-22 when the coach called an end to the second round and declared a five minute break before the final round.

Butch smirked. He could and would beat this girl.

Kaoru on the other hand, wasn't that positive. She knew that if she did not think of something fast, the game would be tied; Coach would invite Butch onto the soccer team; and she would no longer be the best. In the last round, she had to beat him-by A LOT. But then again, how do you beat someone that was exactly like you. Your counterpart or evil twin. "Wait! Exactly like you? Someone who had all your weaknesses and strengths? I've got it!" thought Kaoru. She thought up an exact list of her weaknesses that she had years to uncover. The boys however had been created only a few years ago and didn't have that advantage of finding these. "Won't he be surprised" thought Kaoru.

Just like that, the whistle blew and Butch and Kaoru's game started once again. Kaoru immediately started scoring on Butch.

When the score turned into 22-27 for Kaoru, Butch started getting frustrated. What was happening? As frustration turned to anger, his actions started becoming rash.

Kaoru saw this change in Butch and got more determined. She would beat him! She made the decision to try as hard as she could and never go easy on him as she scored more goals.

The score was 23-40 when the coach announced Kaoru's team the winner. Butch fumed as he walked up to Kaoru and demanded a rematch. "Sur…" was all she got to reply when the coach came and offered Butch a spot on the soccer team. Kaoru was furious and immediately told Butch that in two weeks; they would have a rematch, with every sport he knew how to do. Butch only smirked at her.

**ooooo**

Momoko skipped to her next class. Science was after all one of her favourite subjects (even if it wasn't with Miyako or Kaoru. She stopped as she heard Brick snicker behind her. She turned around, glared and walked into class.

The teacher immediately started talking about the assignment. (They had to do a project about a disease.) She put everyone into groups of 5 (Momoko was with Brick -_-) and assigned everyone a disease. Momoko and Brick's group had gotten cancer.

Brick opened his mouth about to take charge when Momoko spoke, assigning everyone's parts and solving conflicts between members. She was like a perfect leader. Knowing everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Brick really admired it. He then picked up a pencil and started working on what Momoko had assigned (Which was way more than anyone else other than Momoko had).

**ooooo**

Boomer blushed as he sat next to Miyako for lunch. He was starting to develop a crush on this girl. He then spotted the rest of the guys glaring at him. So he wasn't the only one. Boomer then noticed another guy come up to confront him. "So…" the boy mocked "Sucking up to Miyako? It's no use" he continued "She already has a boyfriend". Boomer looked at her who was blushing, shocked.

Boomer marveled at his stupidity. Of course a girl sweet, cute and as perfect as her would have a boyfriend. But Boomer still felt completely crushed. "Is this true?" he asked Miyako praying the answer was no but he knew it was true.

"Ya" Miyako admitted "His name's Cody"

"He's very lucky" Boomer said still crushed as he proceeded to eat the rest of his lunch in depression. Only he would fall for the only girl that didn't fall for him.

**Yes! Finally finished! Sorry for updating so late. The truth is I hate writing but I'm only writing this because I had such a great idea. I should be posting more now that school's over. I am also not very sure what scenes to put next. Any ideas would be appreciated **** . Thanks for all the reviews and sorry if I have no character talks.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z. _*This* _means flashback

Chapter 4

Miyako went through the rest of day without much incident. However, Boomer seemed sulky since lunch and hadn't talked to her unless she asked a question. That had sucked since Boomer was such a sweet, nice, caring and misunderstood guy. Miyako was pretty sure that he had turned to the good side now. She was still trying to figure out what had made Boomer so upset though. He was fine in the morning energetic and fun. She ran through everything that happened in lunch through her head.

** ***_She was sitting with the girls, Brick and Butch when Boomer plopped down next to her. He was blushing*? _Nah Why would he blush?_ *Then the jerk Katsutoshi came up to them. "So…" he had mocked "Sucking up to Miyako?*_ Oh! That must be why! He was insulted and he felt insecure so he stopped talking to her that much!

Miyako was glad for finally solving why Boomer was being so sad. Picking up her backpack, she decided to go find and comfort him. She headed to his locker to find him.

**ooooo**

Boomer was packing up his stuff for the end of the day still sad when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Miyako there looking at him sweetly. He blushed.

"Hi, I know your upset" Miyako said as Boomer blushed.

"I know that dude was mean to you" Miyako continued as Boomer stared back at her confused. "He was a jerk and you should totally ignore what he said. I think you're sweet, caring and fun. You're an awesome friend and I totally do not think you were sucking up to me. Why would you do that anyways?"

Boomer suddenly realized that Miyako thought that he was upset because of the dude that had insulted him. So she was there giving this incredibly sweet speech. She was so innocent and pure! "Thanks" he said as he faked a smile. At least she didn't know he had a crush on her.

"I mean it" Miyako said firmly but gently realizing his smile for the fake it was. "Well, I got to go so see you later?"

"Sure" Boomer said as she skipped away.

Boomer was touched by her sweetness so he decided he would be as innocent as possible to get her to like him. Even if he knew it was unlikely that she'd start liking him, he knew it would make them closer friends. After all, who would befriend a Rowdyruff? He would also be following Mojo's instructions to stay innocent and that's what he'd tell his brothers. He smiled a real smile at this.

**ooooo**

Miyako skipped to the ppgz's meeting spot under the tree. She was glad that her problem with Boomer was solved. She got there and faced the other two.

"So" Momoko started "What's the update on the boys?"

"Butch is an absolute devil" Kaoru said "I totally think that they are still evil. We should immediately arrest them."

"Are you sure you aren't biased because he got into the soccer team?" Miyako questioned as Kaoru shook her head stubbornly. "Cuz compared to before, Boomer is an angel. He's caring and sweet. And he has other emotions other than anger and violence."

"But you overlook flaws" Kaoru argued "Your so ignorant and innocent. You'd probably overlook something bad he did."

"Anyways" Momoko said trying to avoid an argument "Kaoru thinks they are still devils and Miyako thinks they have turned. In the middle is a regular person and that's what I think they are. So for now they are just regular people that we keep further watch on. And what Miyako is doing is good, Kaoru. You have to at least tolerate Butch and not be so antagonist or he might get suspicious and then figure out we're the Powerpuffs."

"Fine" grumbled Kaoru "Can I go to soccer now?"

"Sure" said Momoko as she and Kaoru started walking off "I have to go to cheerleading anyways. Bye Miyako"

"Bye" Miyako said as she pondered what she could do next. Fashion design didn't start till two weeks later and she didn't wanna go home yet. Of course! She could visit Cody in the hospital! With that, she set off towards the hospital.

**ooooo**

The Rowdyruffs were all on the couch doing their own thing when Brick spoke up "How was your day?"

Boomer immediately blushed red as the other two stared at him

"Boomer's in love" Butch smirked

"Am Not" Boomer protested loudly

"Don't even try" Brick said "It's written all over your face and we've known you long enough. So who's the unlucky girl?"

"Must be the Miyako chick" Butch said "He was staring at her all through history class"

"Personally, I like her friend Momoko better" Brick said "Cuter and she's smart and a good leader."

"Her friend Kaoru is ok" Butch added "Hot but way too stubborn"

"Notice we fall for the three girls that weren't gushing over us" Boomer joked half-heartedly. "But that's the way life is I guess. Unfair and cruel"

"I don't like K…"Butch started and then trailed off "Hey! You just admitted you fell for Miyako"

"I guess it's too late to take that back" Boomer sighed. "Oh well. I do. Don't tell her. But she has a boyfriend. Of course someone like her would though. And every single guy in the school also seems to like her."

"It's fine" Brick said "You'll find someone new right?"

Boomer sighed

"Hey!" Butch asked "Wanna go do some graffiti?"

"We shouldn't" Boomer said "Mama said to be good until he starts his plan."

"Who cares what Mama says?" Butch questioned "You're just being a pussy. Gone soft cuz of Miyako."

"Butch" Brick warned "Normally I'd be with you but this time Mama's plan is serious. That's why he's been quiet and playing the sad act. He used to not try to hard cuz all the other villains had a chance but now he's the only one. And he's only got one chance. You know when he try's he's actually really smart. And he'll try his best for this."

"Fine fine" Butch said "I'll play video games instead."

Boomer sighed as he drifted into a fantasy where he was the knight and Miyako was the lost princess.

**ooooo**

Miyako skipped into the hospital, onto the elevator and entered Cody's floor. She could not wait to see him again. It had been quite a while and the last time she saw him had been their first year anniversary weeks ago. She sighed and walked into the room.

"Hey Miyako" Cody said giving her a kiss. "I need to tell you something"

"Yes Cody?" Miyako asked

"You and Me. We should end it." Cody replied

Miyako was shocked. Had she heard what she thought she heard? Thinking she must have heard wrong or misunderstood, she asked "Pardon?"

"Us" Cody said sighing "I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you."

Miyako's head was racing with thoughts and eyes were brimming with tears. She shouldn't cry in front of Cody though so she said "K, well I guess I'll see you around then? I got to go."

"K" said Cody as she walked of his room.

Miyako had barely exited the room when an onslaught of tears came pouring down. She slumped against the wall upset and terribly confused. Why was Cody breaking up with her? Their last meeting, he was still incredibly sweet.

_*"Hey Miyako" Cody said as she entered the room and he gave her his customary greeting kiss. "I got you something"_

_ "Oh Cody, you didn't have to" She said "I got you something too"_

_ "I did" Cody said firmly and then his voice softened "You did? That's so sweet of you. But you open yours first."_

_ "K" Miyako giggled as he passed her the box. She pulled off the ribbon and carefully unwrapped I carefully to find a necklace. The charm was made out of opal and was made in the shape of a tiny bubble. "Wow Cody" she said "Thank you so much. I really like it". Cody took the necklace off the box and gently put it on her. _

_ "Happy anniversary" he said as he kissed her. "Now can I open mine?"_

_ "Go ahead" said Miyako with a smile_

_ Cody tore open the present to find a bubble blowing stick. It was made from crystal and on the handle, Cody was engraved "Wow" he said shocked "I've never knew that bubble blowers made from gemstones were sold."_

_ "They aren't" Miyako said blushing_

_ "You made this?" Cody asked as Bubbles nodded. He embraced her whispering a thank you in her ear.*_

So what had happened in between this meeting and last? Miyako was in a state of sadness slowly replaced by confusion.

Miyako was then interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of making out coming from Cody's room. She turned to find a girl kissing him.

"So that's what happened" figured Miyako "He must have met that girl and fallen in love with her." Miyako still felt sad that Cody had broken up with her but happy that another couple had found true love. "Don't be sad Miyako" she thought "Your friend Cody is now happy with the love of his life."

The girl broke the kiss just as Miyako was starting to leave. "Can you believe it's been one year since you have asked me out?" she said "Happy one year anniversary."

Miyako froze. It took her a while to process it. "If this is their one year anniversary," thought Miyako "Then that means he asked her out while we were still dating. And then that means he cheated on me." Miyako immediately broke down crying even harder as she ran. She didn't know where she wanted to go just out of the hospital. She ran for what seemed like an eternity and then collapsed onto a bench thoughts jumbling around.

**ooooo**

Boomer was walking around musing to himself when he spotted Miyako crying on a bench. He immediately felt anger to whoever had done anything to her. He sat down beside the bench but got no reaction from her. "Miyako?" he asked but still got no reaction. Feeling helpless, he did the one thing his instincts told him to do. He hugged her.

Miyako then seemed to realize someone was there as she wrapped her arms around him. Boomer instantly started soaking up that pleasure but then scolded himself. "Now isn't the time" he thought "Miyako's having a life crisis".

"What's wrong?" he asked her as her whole story came tumbling out for him to hear.

**ooooo**

Miyako felt a bit better after getting the story off her chest and a lot better just there holding Boomer. She was very grateful for him being here. But she was still sad and her thoughts still jumbled which might be the reason she then kissed him.

**Not what you expected huh? Well I just thought you might want to know that in a week, I'll be taking a 3 week trip so don't expect me to update till then. I'll update before that if I can shake of this writers block. I know the romance scenes may suck but I've never really been in any kind of romantic situations before :P. And in case you don't know, Takaaki is called Cody in the english version. Sorry to all those Takaaki fans (I like him too but I don't want to create an OC). Thanks and please check out my one-shot "Extreme Opposites". **


End file.
